If this embrace breaks, will you disappear?
by Ins4ne-Butt3rfly
Summary: Suga sait parfaitement que ça ne devait pas arriver, mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, vous savez...


La lune surplombe la ville, un brillant quartier d'astre déversant sa lumière sur un monde urbain en perpétuel mouvement. Il déambule dans ces rues bondés où il a pourtant l'impression d'être invisible. Son regard croise son reflet dans une vitrine d'un immeuble sans intérêt. Ses yeux pétillants mais débordant de fatigue lui renvoient ses pensées intérieures. Secouant la tête, il repart, faisant disparaître sa réflection.

Yoongi insère la clef à l'intérieure de la serrure, la fait pivoter jusqu'à ce qu'un "clic" sonore résonne. Il pousse la porte, pénètre dans son dortoirs et referme derrière lui. La journée fut pénible, non pas parce que l'entraînement était difficile, il adorait en secret les sessions de danse. Pourtant aujourd'hui, son esprit n'a cesser de fuir la réalité pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Namjoon a d'ailleurs dû le ramener sur Terre à plusieurs reprises. "La fatigue", qu'il informa le leader, qui visiblement ne semblait pas le croire mais n'insista pas. Yoongi sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Mais ce qui le trouble ces derniers jours le perturbe trop pour en parler. Il dépose son sac sur la table et ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. La déception l'envahit à mesure qu'il contemple les étagères vides. Il referme alors la porte, et au même instant, l'écran de son portable s'illumine et une musique se fait entendre. Il sort l'appareil de sa poche avant et appuie sur le minuscule téléphone vert.

" J'ai l'intuition que tu ne m'appelles pas simplement pour me saluer, Namjoon."

Un rire nerveux en provenance de l'autre ligne lui confirme ses paroles.

"Hyung, ça fait des jours que tu accuses la fatigue d'être à l'origine de ton inattention mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une excuse."

" Et tu vas t'acharner sur mon cas encore longtemps?"

Ses paroles contenaient plus de froideur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. D'ordinaire, il ne cachait jamais rien à son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, le voilà aussi froid et réservé que lors de leur première rencontre.

" Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de me dévouer sur ton cas. Simplement, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Comment veux-tu que je ferme les yeux sur ça?"

Il eut un bref silence, dans lequel Yoongi pesa le pour et le contre de se confesser. Puis, il sentit son cœur se gonfler et une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. Il renifla et essuya le liquide salée.

" Hyung, tu pleures?"

Namjoon demande, sans réellement avoir besoin d'une réponse.

" J'en ai mare."

Le rappeur soupira tristement contre la paroi de son téléphone. Sachant que l'autre n'attend que sa confession, il continue, déversant tout ce qu'il a accumulé depuis des semaines.

" Ça ne devait pas arriver. Bien sûr, ça ne doit jamais arriver. Et pourtant. Mon cerveau me montre son visage le soir alors que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le moindre contact physique me rend dingue. Et maintenant j'ai l'air d'un de ces idiots dans les comédies romantiques réalisant trop tard ce qu'ils ignorent depuis le début."

Il prend une pause, sentant son cœur sur le point de se propulser hors de sa poitrine.

" Je parle pas de coup de foudre au premier regard. Ce fut lent, presque subtile. Ça semble poétique, tu sais, tous ces poèmes que tu lis sur les amours impossibles et douloureux. Bon sang, Namjoon, je perds la tête!"

Un autre silence, cette fois-ci empreint de lourdeur, de chagrin. Le garçon à l'autre bout du fil se sent désemparé par les propos de Yoongi. Il a bien certainement déjà vu son ami en peine, mais le sentir aussi perturbé le perturbe à son tour.

" Il se fait tard, Hyung. Les autres vont arrivés bientôt, tu crois que ça va aller? J'suis encore dans le studio, j'ai des trucs à terminer. Surtout ne t'enferme pas dans ta chambre. Et surtout n'évite pas la personne concernée. On en reparlera de vive voix. Salut Suga."

"Ouais, salut Namjoon. Merci."

"Pas de quoi."

Il raccroche, le regard fixé sur la porte. D'un moment à l'autre ils vont arriver. Il va arriver, les yeux cernés et la sueur perlant son front. Il lui adressera un de ses fameux sourires à faire fondre les glaciers. Sa tête va perdre le nord, son corps prendra le large et sa tête flottera avec les nuages. Le déclic de la serrure retentit. Un brouhaha s'élève dans la pièce alors que cinq personnes entrent, enlevant leurs chaussures.

" On ramène à manger hyung!"

S'écrit Taehyung en brandissant un sac de plastic dont la chaleur à rendu les parois transparentes embuées. Il dépose le sac sur la table sous l'exclamation des autres. Jin va chercher des assiettes et les disposent en rond. Jimin ouvre le sac et place les contenants chauds au centre. Hoseok enlève le sac de Yoongi et le dépose plus loin.

" Ah ça sent bon ~Aller viens Suga!"

L'individu en question s'avance et prend place à côté de lui. Une main se pose sur son épaule et Yoongi se tourne pour faire face à Jungkook, qui s'assoit à sa droite. Celui-ci lui accorde un sourire qui ne peut que rendre plus actifs les battements de son cœur. Yoongi tente en vain de cacher avec ses mèches d'argent ses joues rougies par le flot de sang qui y circule. Le repas se déroule plutôt bien, les garçons mangent à leur faim, Namjoon est rentré et s'est joint à eux. Le leader n'a cessé de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil vers son ami. Yoongi a fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il n'a guère l'appétit et se contente de taper avec ses baguettes sur son assiette vide. Un raclement de gorge le fait lever la tête. Jungkook lui tend un morceau de poulet frit, l'air soucieux.

" Mange Hyung. T'as besoin de force."

Yoongi, incapable de lui résister, tente d'agripper la viande avec sa main mais le maknae la repousse doucement et approche le morceau à ses lèvres. Le plus vieux rougis sous l'effet de surprise. Il saisit le morceau et le mastique, tentant de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'affolent de nouveau. Jungkook lui envoie un sourire content et procède ainsi à nourrir Yoongi. Le rappeur trouve étrangement l'appétit et vers la fin du repas, alors qu'ils débarrassent la table pendant que les autres se sont rassemblés au salon, il remercie maladroitement le maknae, ce qui est assez inhabituel .

" Merci Jungkook-ah."

" Hyung, est-ce que tu te sens bien? Aie-je bien entendu un remerciement? J'crois que j'ai halluciné, tu pourrais répéter?"

" Premièrement, je vais très bien. Deuxièmement, ton audition est impeccable et non je ne me répéterais pas."

Il croise les bras contre son torse, en signe d'entêtement. Le plus jeune, apparement amusé de l'embarras dissimulé de Yoongi, déposé sa tête sur son épaule, qui est légèrement plus base que lui. Le concerné regarde le dessus de tête noir qui s'est installé sur lui, les joues prenant une soudaine teinte rosé.

" Suga hyung" commence Jungkook, " Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, et d'ailleurs ça va l'être. Tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un plus que ce que l'on devrait? Avoir ce pincement au cœur chaque fois que cette personne entre dans notre champs de vision? Je-C'est dingue hein?"

Yoongi, devenue aussi immobile qu'une statue, plonge presque contre son gré, ses yeux dans ceux de Jungkook. Il y voit une mer d'inquiétude et une sincérité alarmante. " Oui, c'est assez dingue. Mais on y peut rien. Et puis, le pincement en vaut la peine quand on a l'impression que ce que l'on voit est absolument merveilleux."

Il prend une grande respiration, ayant le sentiment qu'il s'est dévoilé en si peu de phrases. Voulant tourner les talons et éviter que le vacarme des battements de son cœur ne réveille la terre entière, il prend la direction du salon. Une main cependant l'agrippe au poignet et lui fait faire volte-face. Des lèvres douces s'écrasent contre les siennes, des émotions divergent lui traversent le corps. Pendant un instant, il crut que ces paroles furent de trop, qu'elles avaient tout gâché. Mais Jungkook et lui, les lèvres s'entrelaçant, a-t-il eu tort de s'inquiéter?

" J'espère que cette vison-là l'a été."

Le maknae l'enlace, il dépose son visage contre le cou de Yoongi, qui se sent sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Il sait que son ami, de quatre ans son cadet, est sensible mais qu'il comprenne aussi vite, il ne s'y attendait pas.

" Est-ce que tout ceci est réel? Si cette étreinte prend fin, vas-tu disparaître?"

Yoongi caresse doucement la joue de Jungkook, retenant son souffle.

" Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, hyung, je serais toujours là."

L'autre sourit dans la pénombre, embrassant pas la suite le dessus de sa tête avant de le traîner doucement vers le salon, où les autres garçons s'exclament devant un jeu vidéo, ne remarquant pas les deux amoureux dont les doigts sont entrelacés.

~ FIN ~


End file.
